phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Interrupted
When Mom tells Candace she wants to spend the day with her, Candace spends the entire time with her in the backyard so that she can bust her brothers. Unfortunately, Phineas and Ferb's grand plan for the day only entail watching the grass grow after getting zapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Dull-and-Boring-inator earlier that day. Meanwhile, Agent P partners up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to fix the now destroyed Dull-and-Boring-inator into a Dynamic-inator in order to fix Phineas and Ferb. Read the full summary... At the Flynn-Fletcher house Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image2.jpg|Talking to Stacy. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image3.jpg|Linda is willing to do anything Candace wants. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image4.jpg|Candace sees a great opportunity to bust her brothers. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image5.jpg|Phineas and Ferb are watching grass grow? Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image6.jpg|No really.... Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image7.jpg|....Whatcha doin? Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image8.jpg|A steady fertilizer schedule is the key to successful grass. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image9.jpg|Isabella confused. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image10.jpg|Behold, the thing with two heads. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image11.jpg|They're watching grass grow. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image12.jpg|What? Like with a super growth formula? Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image13.jpg|Oh, that must be it. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image14.jpg|That's it, right? Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image15.jpg|Candace and Linda waiting for the opportunity to bust. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image16.jpg|Phineas with platypus hair on the lint roller. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image17.jpg|Phineas lint rolling Ferb. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image18.jpg|Upping the "action". Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image19.jpg|You're getting back in the shirt. Enjoying The Wonderful World of Lint.jpg|Phineas and Ferb enjoying the wonderful world of lint. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image20.jpg|Candace is suspicious. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image21.jpg|Rolling each other. PnF Interrupted.jpg|It's like they were hit with a dull and boring ray. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image23.jpg|Perry's realization. Carl's surveillance footage Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image24.jpg|Reviewing the footage of the day's battle. He's a semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action.JPG Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image25.jpg|Doofenshmirtz singing Perry's theme song. (Badly!) Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image26.jpg|Agent P disturbed at that sight. Disappointed_Doof_(Interrupted).jpg|Doof is sitting in a chair, disappointed, Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image27.jpg|Perry defeating Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image28.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz finishing his musical number and introducing his -inator. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image29.jpg|The Dull-and-Boring-Inator. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image30.jpg|Perry destroying the Dull-and-Boring Inator. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image31.jpg|Finding the stray blast that hit Phineas and Ferb. Boring Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image32.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image33.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image34.jpg|"Would you rather watch paint dry....." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image35.jpg|"....Or lasso wild dolphins and ride them across the high seas?" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image36.jpg|"What color paint?" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image37.jpg|"Can it be beige?" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image38.jpg|"This can't be happening!!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image39.jpg|"Baljeet, you speak boring. See if you can do anything." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image40.jpg|"Oh, I speak boring. And getting your whittling patch is so exciting." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image41.jpg|"Meow! Cat fight!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image42.jpg|Phineas talking about the weather. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image43.jpg|Baljeet wondering what on earth Phineas is talking about. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image44.jpg|Phineas talking on and on about boring weather facts. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image45.jpg|Baljeet in a dullness trance. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image46.jpg|Isabella worried about Baljeet. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image47.jpg|Isabella grabbing Baljeet away from the source of the boredom, Phineas. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image48.jpg|Isabella trying to revive Baljeet. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image49.jpg|Baljeet points out that Buford has slipped into the trance now. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image50.jpg|Isabella examining the problem... Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image51.jpg|...then finds the solution, a slap in the face. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image52.jpg|"Whoa, thanks Isabella." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image53.jpg|"Houston, we have a problem." At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image54.jpg|Going back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image55.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz "not" crying. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image56.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image57.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image58.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image59.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image60.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image61.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image62.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image63.jpg Building the Dynamite Ray.JPG|"I think we make a great team. Don't you think we make a great team?" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image70.jpg|"Yeah, you do. I can tell." Helping Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image64.jpg|"This is your pile of buildy stuff. This is what you liked to do before you became boring." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image65.jpg|Candace hands Ferb a hammer. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image66.jpg|Trying to inspire Phineas. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image67.jpg|"What is wrong with you guys?" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image68.jpg|"Hey, I know what we're gonna do today...." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image69.jpg|".... We're gonna watch golf on television!" "Blueprints" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image71.jpg|"With these blueprints we can make a mighty tower." Isabella with blueprint.jpg|Isabella showing off her first blueprint. Giant chocolate ball.JPG|Isabella shows her blueprint to the viewers. Isabella's Chocolate Ball blueprint.jpg|"With these blueprints we can mold a chocolate ball!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image72.jpg|Buford about to turn his blueprint right-side up. Buford shows blueprint.jpg|"With these blueprints we can forge enormous yo-yos." We can build anything at all!.JPG|Buford and Candace singing. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image73.jpg|Buford and Candace dance together. Candace and Bufor dancing to the blueprint song.jpg|"With these prints we can build anything at all!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image74.jpg|"We've got blueprints; glorious blueprints." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image75.jpg|"They give us endless potentialities." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image76.jpg|"We can build an android porcupine..." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image77.jpg|"...Bionic hearts for Valentine's..." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image78.jpg|"...Or giant dogs..." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image79.jpg|"...With artificial fleas!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image80.jpg|"'Cause we've got blueprints." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image81.jpg|"Glorious blueprints." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image82.jpg|"They make the things we dream reality!" candace-blueprint song.JPG|We can build jet-powered water wings..." With These Blueprints.jpg|"... A catapult with matress springs..." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image84.jpg|"...And practically anything you see!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image85.jpg|Buford joins in. We've Got Blueprints....JPG|"We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints..." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image86.jpg|"We've got one prints, two prints..." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image87.jpg|Phineas and Ferb are confused. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image88.jpg|"Nothing we can't do prints" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image89.jpg|Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a blueprint Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image90.jpg|"Big prints, small prints. Anything at all prints." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image92.jpg|"There's nothing we can't do, as long as they're blue." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image93.jpg|"So get some hammers and nails..." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image94.jpg|"....and buckets and pails.." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image95.jpg|"So grab a two-by-four, 'cause we've got blueprints galore!" With these bluprints.jpg|"We've got a lot of work to do..." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image96.jpg|"... With these prints that are blue!" Plan 143B Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image97.jpg|Castle rocket blueprints. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image98.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image99.jpg|"Aw, what a cute little castle!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image100.jpg|"Boys! You are sooooo busted! Feel the burn!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image101.jpg|"I've always liked pointing." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image102.jpg|"Me, too, sweetie." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image103.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image104.jpg|Candace stomping on the castle rocket... Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image105.jpg|...which sends her and the rocket flying! Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image106.jpg|"I knew what I was doing!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image107.jpg|Candace flying away. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image108.jpg|Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella chasing after her. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image109.jpg|Buford telling himself to tune out Phineas's boringness. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image110.jpg|Candace flying around crazily! Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image111.jpg|The holding pattern in the junk yard. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image112.jpg|"Good, now we just wait here until the fuel runs out..." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image113.jpg|"Oh, then she would plummet to--- yeah." The Dynamic-inator Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image114.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image115.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image116.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image117.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image118.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image119.jpg|'Doof:' "I'm going to get my own talk show!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image120.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image121.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image122.jpg Saving Candace Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image123.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image124.jpg|'Phineas:' We love thinking. In fact, we were just thinking about how much we love the flavor of water, and how come there's no water-flavored ice cream." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image125.jpg|'Baljeet:' "Actually, that would be..." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image126.jpg|"BALJEET!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image127.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image128.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image129.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image130.jpg|It fires a shot...... Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image131.jpg|....And it missed. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image132.jpg This is your backstory 5.PNG Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image133.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image134.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image135.jpg|"C'mon guys! Get CREATIVE!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image136.jpg|"Creative..." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image137.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image138.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image139.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image140.jpg|"I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD HAVE DONE TODAY!" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image141.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image142.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image143.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image144.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image145.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image146.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image147.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image148.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image149.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image150.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image151.jpg|'Phineas sighs' "It's good to be back." Ferb: Yes, yes it is. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image152.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image153.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image154.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image155.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image156.jpg The Dynamic-inator's Effect Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image157.jpg|Candace still wants to spend the rest of the day with her mom. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image158.jpg|Linda's song. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image159.jpg|Candace is shocked at her mom's performance. snacks closing.jpg|Linda Flynn showing the effects of the Dynamic-inator. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image160.jpg|"Wow, it's like your mom was hit with a dynamic ray of some kind." Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image161.jpg|Perry realizes what happened...again. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image162.jpg|"Really?" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries